Jane's one year Engagement
by ParanoidPiratePuppy
Summary: Just a story about Jane and her finance' Jester, not really stories on this type of stuff but oh well, there is one now : . Will their friends forget or do they have something planned for this day. R&R, T just in case, JaneXJester PepperXRake SmithyXOC
1. Waking up

Jane's 1 Year Engagement

**A/N Hi I am new on here, um I am still working out how to use this lol um yeah, anyway Just a sweet story of Jane and Jester and yes I am a JanexJester fan **

**I also kinda like JanexGunther as well ****, constructive criticism will be accepted**

**As I may need it, but not to harshly, I also tried to use their speeches so sorry if I didn't**

**Use the correct speech, sorry it's bad but it's my first one, I'll get better in the mean time **

**Chapter 1: Waking up**

It was a nice and calm day, it was just normal… so everyone thought, no-one remembered what today was, or though seemed it seemed that way. It was the anniversary of Jane and Jester's one year of being

engaged. As Jester woke up, he felt a very warm figure lying next to him. As he woke up properly he realized his beautiful Lady Knight next to him.

"Oh my dear Lady Knight, what are you doing here with me? And by the way, I think you should Surprise me like this more often" he said with that amazing smile that she adored.

"Oh my love, _I _am here because I wanted you to wake up with a nice surprise next to you, for so you know what day it is my darling?" she replied with a giggle and the soft sweetness

in her voice she always had with him.

The 20 year old Minstrel thought for a moment and then with a smile from ear to ear.

"Oh it has been one year exactly today that I asked you to become my wife, how could I ever forget" then he chuckled a bit.

"Come on my dear, lets go down and have some breakfast. We shall test to see if the others have remembered" she replied with a mocking smirk.

Once they were finished on what they were doing they headed down to have breakfast.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but the next chapter is longer, i know it doesn't make sense but i will eventually get everything correct**

**R&R**


	2. Unexpected Reactions

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Reactions**

As the gorgeous couple went down to eat breakfast, Pepper and Rake were watching how the pair were walking down and giggling, then as they could see happening,

Jester pulled his beloved Jane into one of the most passionate kisses they have ever seen.

Pepper and rake both saw and of course, Pepper started to giggle.

"When they ask what day is it today you just say, what do you mean? Then we will See their reactions of being down, that means they will have no idea we are planning a secret ball for them!" as she let out a squeal of delight.

"Quiet Pepper! We do not want them to hear now do we?" Rake retorted playfully.

"Oh, right sorry" Pepper whispered with a wink.

Pepper and rake then came out say hello to the so in love couple, and as they both expected, one of the two asked them to see if they could test them if they could remember what day it is today.

"Hello Pepper, Hello Rake" said a very cheerful Jane, Emerald Green eyes wide with happiness and excitement to what this special day was.

"Hello Jane, Hello Jester" waved both Pepper and Rake.

"Why are you two both as happy as two pigs in mud?" Pepper asked with a slight giggle.

"Oh I thought we would not have to tell you seeing as we thought that you, Pepper, would be on top as to what day it might be" Jester smirked with a mix of hope that they actually remembered.

"Speaking of which, we have no idea, we are both so very sorry" Rake said trying to make it sound as sad and serious as possible.

"Oh" sighed Jane sadly, almost even devastated.

"No, sorry petal, we truly do not know" Pepper said as if devastated, but life went on as usual, eating breakfast like normal. Jane and Jester both wondered where Smithy was so once Jester finished his witty joke he became serious.

"Where is Smithy? He never usually misses breakfast."

"He is doing extra work in the forge today" Pepper and Rake added simultaneously but Jane and Jester were not so convinced.

"Ok then" Jane said trying to sound convinced "We will be off then" she smiled half-heartedly, grabbing Jester "come on darling" she called ever so sweetly to her soon to be husband. He then got up and they both walked away from the bench hand in hand.

Just before pepper got started on the midday meal she went up to her husband and said or even more or so whispering "Come on dear, lets go up to smithy and see if he has the tables ready for tonight."

"Ok then."

"They seemed to be awfully devastated for the matter of fact they think we do not know, all seems to be going to plan" Pepper was saying with a straight mouth, which turned into a smile then a small giggle.

At the forge they saw Smithy with a smile on his face.

"I see everything is going as planned" Smithy beamed.

"Oh yes it is, have you got the tables ready for tonight Smithy?" Pepper asked politely.

"Yes I do" Smithy said "I can tell everything else is also going according to plan, Jane and Jester asked me if I knew what today was because you two apparently did not, so I said no, sorry, making it sound like I truly didn't, then they went off looking upset" with a slight smirk forming on the blonde's lips, then he started to giggle, so now that the cook and the Gardener found out that the Smith was organised they went back to the kitchen and garden.

Back in the practice yard, Jane and Jester both were sitting on the swings underneath the cherry blossom tree, just like they have since they were little. Jester then spoke up to break the silence. "How could of they not remembered? The day that I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me, I mean how?" he exclaimed so very annoyed.

His beloved Lady Knight then answered with complete sadness covering her voice

"I do not know my love, but believe me, they will eventually realize, they are intelligent like that, especially Pepper!"

Jester laughed at what Jane had added to the end of her sentence.

"Ha that is true" Jester chuckled a bit.

Jane knew he was not completely happy so she got up, walked over to him and gave him a very tender kiss, which always made him beam with love, excitement, joy and lust all in one.

"Come on my precious, one and only Lady Knight, lets go and head towards the table for the midday meal."

"Sounds good my one and only Jester" she grinned and within five second Jane took of Jester's hat and made him chase her down to the Bench, he started laughing like he always did and did not mind chasing Jane to get his beloved hat back because he always had too much fun to care.

**Well this is chapter 2, i hope i am making sense, R&R love you all**

**I hope what my English teacher said about my writing wasn't true :P**


	3. Distractions and Preperation

Chapter 3: Distractions and Preparing

**A/N: sorry I took a while but I have broken my small knuckle on my strongest hand and I haven't had a very good few weeks, but now I am in the mood to publish again **** I am writing with one hand and yes it is torturous, I love writing with two hands but because the cast is covering my whole forearm and three of my fingers so that means I can't type with two hands, oh well, here it is now, and a massive thankyou for Murusaki42 and JM4EVA for being my first reviewers ever, I love you guys **** anyway I shall stop babbling and get on with the story.**

The midday meal was going smoothly. Everyone was talking about anything, everyone was laughing and everyone was as happy as they could be. Once the meal had finished, Dragon popped down to tell both Jane and Jester what he found in his cave, as he wanted to keep their minds occupied and away from the castle so that the cook, gardener, smith, prince and princess could do their work in preparing the ball for them. **(Short note: The prince and princess actually came up with the idea because they both love Jane and Jester so much, even the prince but he doesn't want to admit it, this is his way of proving it though :p) **

"Hey Jane, Jingle head…" Dragon was interrupted by a Jester sounding so surprised as if he was jumping out of his skin.

"Dragon! Can you not always sneak up on us like this?"

"You short-lives are never satisfied. One minute you are please don't come in so loud as you might disturb the horses and cause them to run a muck and then the next minute you are call like please don't sneak up on us" Dragon complained, very aggravated.

"There is a time where you can come in a little soft and there are other times where you can come in loud but not too loud so you spook the horses." Jane explained, very annoyed then added a bit softer "Please do go on with what you were saying."

"Well I what I was trying to say was" Dragon started off sounding bemused then continued on. "Jane and Jingle boy, would you two like to come up to my cave and look at what I have discovered, a dragon rune and a new cave, they look so interesting, oh you must come and see it oh please?" Dragon pleaded.

Uh Dragon, can I ask you something?" Jester queried.

"Suit your self." Dragon answered back."

"How come you are inviting me as well as Jane up to your cave?"

"Well seeing as you are going to be Jane's sweetheart for the rest of her life, I thought why not let jingle head come too, that and I have grown to really like you over these past years." He smiled.

"Oh Dragon, of course we will help you, and thank you for being kind." Jane said overjoyed and with that, Jane and Jester both mounted on to Dragon's back and flew off to the mountain.

Back in the garden area, everyone was doing their part to help set up for the special secret ball they have all planned for the soon to be husband and wife. The prince and princess were both observing the scene that was going on before them.

"Who agrees that Dragon has been a massive help with distracting the both of them to go up with him and study his new tunnel and rune?" Pepper cried with delight.

"Me" The boys replied simultaneously but neutrally, stuck deep into what they are both doing.

"Oh come on you two! As if Jane and Jester's Engagement is not the most exciting thing at the moment, it means that they are going to get married, have gorgeous children and have an amazing life together?" Pepper said matter of factually.

"Oh sorry dearest, I was just so stuck in putting up these flowers, I had not heard what you said, I am sorry." Apologised Rake. The flowers were red carnations and beautiful white roses, a few bunches were hanging up made to make the garden look beautiful as well as smell beautiful.

"Oh Rake! The decorations look perfect, absolutely perfect, you see my sweetheart, this is why I married you!" She squealed overjoyed then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Alright you two break it up." Smithy said sarcastically with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh be quiet Smithy, you will understand soon enough when you end up proposing to your sweetheart, Emily." Pepper retorted with a cackle of laughter following which made Smithy blush scarlet.

"Oh by the way, good job as well Smithy" she smiled and Smithy thanked her with a smile.

Once they were done with all the decorating for the ball, they all looked back at the amazing work they have all done.

"Oh wow, they are going to love this." Pepper said happy as can be.

"I believe they will." Rake smiled, agreeing with his wife.

"Nice work everyone, this should be an amazing night for them and us all to remember for years to come." Prince Cuthbert smiled.

Back in Dragon's cave, the discovery that was taking place finished.  
"Stay here for a second, I will be back."

"Dragon, why are Jester and I not allowed to come with you?" Argued Jane.

"I have to go back to the castle alone for a second." Dragon sighed, thinking that the plan might be ruined.

"Ok then, but please, I hope it has nothing to do with terrorising the horses or anything like that." Jane sighed, giving in. She was shocked, she thought that there would never be a day where she would she would have to give in to Dragon.

"It does not Jane, I promise" Dragon reassured.

"Good" Jane laughed and then let him fly off.

Once Dragon was done what he was doing down at the castle, he returned back to the cave to take Jane and Jester back down so they could have their evening meal, or so they thought.

**A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter, the last chapter will be up as soon as possible, right now my hand throbbing, it is seriously hard work to write with one hand, can't wait till I get this annoying cast off. R&R thankyou, I love you all **


	4. The Engagement Ball

Chapter 4: The Engagement Ball

**A/N: Finally the last chapter is up, my first full story ever :D, Sweet chapter, no Horrible Criticism please, but constructive criticism is fine as I might need it **

**I might not be very good but please R&R, I love you all.**

When they returned back to the castle they went straight to the table they always have their meals at, like they always do but tonight, no one was sitting down. After about a couple of minutes looking around they saw Pepper emerging from the kitchens.

"Hey you two, go and get changed into your finest clothes you have and Jane, you must wear at least your knight styled gown."

"Oh Pepper, you are just as bad as my mother" Jane laughed. "If you insist, I will." She added giving in. She seriously never thought that the day would come that she would have to give in twice in a short amount of time. With that, Jester and Jane both walked off together hand in hand to their rooms.

"I wonder why they are telling us to dress formal for tonight's .meal." Jane asked, confused as anything.

"I do not know my beloved, I really don't." Jester replied just as confused.

They both thought about it hard then Jester came up with some thing that was half jesting and half serious.

"Maybe the king suggested we just do."

"No, maybe they just feel like a change." Jane guessed. "Well I suppose we should get ready anyway, see you soon." She smiled so sweetly to Jester that if Gunther seen her that second, he would of teased her so much about how much of a soft girl she was and that she really should of stayed a lady in waiting.

"Ok then, my beautiful beanstalk, I shall see you once I have finished getting ready."

"I shall come here and wait for you once I am done." Jane said as she went up to him and kissed him, she could taste the sweetness of his lips every time she kissed him, and each time she kissed him, it became sweeter and sweeter as her love for him grew stronger and stronger. After the kiss she went inside her room to get ready.

The moment that Jane exited her room, she saw Pepper come up to her and by the looks of things she had a message.

"Jane I have something to tell you…" Pepper lost her trade of thought as she seen how amazing Jane looked in her gown. "1 you look amazing in your gown" Pepper giggled which made Jane giggle too. "And 2, you and Jester have to meet us out in the gardens once you have finished getting ready."

"Why?"

"You will find out once you meet us there." Pepper smiled and went away once she was finished telling Jane what she needed to tell her.

Jane went up to Jester's door and knocked on it.

"Sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Jane asked to see if he was or not.

"Yes beautiful, I am" He said as he came out of his door, Jane was surprised to not see her Jester not wearing his hat, and one of his best puzzle piece outfits.

"You are not wearing your hat" Jane giggled. "You look very handsome" Jane smiled.

"What? Do I not look handsome any other time?" Jester joked.

"Of course you do, why do you think I am marrying you." Jane said, trying to calm down her fits of laughter. "Come now, we shall head off." She added once she calmed herself.

When the entered the gardens, they noticed everything was nicely decorated, the flowers were all hanging up making the place smell fragrant and look beautiful, dinner was set out as if it was a banquet (even thought it isn't). Everything was set out as if a ball has been planned.

Jane was just about to comment when everyone jumped out of hiding and yelled out "Surprise!"

"Oh my, what did you? I mean….er…..oh thankyou so much everyone." Jane said shocked, happy and excited all at once for what her friends have done. She felt tears in her eyes and let them fall freely.

"We are both grateful to you all." Jester said with a grateful smile then added playfully. "We thought that you all forgot about us, well actually, _I_ knew you did not." He released the smirk that he had hidden the whole time he said it, which turned into hearty laughter that soon got the whole group laughing and Jane's snort made everyone laugh so hard that they all nearly fell over. Once they all composed themselves, Pepper spoke. "How could we ever forget such an important day?"

The Princess also spoke up. "We might not have helped with the organising of the decorations or food, but Cuthbert and I did come up with the idea to give you an amazing Ball for your anniversary, because you are both our best friends who deserve only the best."

"Now come on, are we going to sit around for the rest of the night or are we going to eat!" laughed Pepper along with the rest of the group.

"Yes, lets eat" Jane agreed "I am famished."

"I am so hungry I could probably eat a dragon." Jester chuckled.

"I would like to see you try short-life." Dragon commented, sarcasm dripping from his voice strongly which made everyone laugh **(and yes I dare say** **I put in a lot of laughter** **in this chapter) **and with that everyone all began to eat.

Once everyone finished eating, Pepper made an announcement as if she was the announcer at the annual ball.

"Now that we have finished dinner, I think we should get the soon to be Bride and Groom up and lead us all in the first dance."

"Of course, my beautiful Lady Knight, would you be honoured to lead this dance with me?"

"I would be more then happy to, my handsome Jester." Jane replied, looking deep into his amazing blue grey eyes and Jester looking into her beautiful bright green eyes, this caused Pepper to squeal. To Jester and Jane, this dance was like heaven. For the whole night, every dance seemed to be more amazing then the last but none of them were as special as the last dance for the evening. This was the dance that Jester let all of his love for Jane pour out in words that Jane never forgot for years to come.

"Jane, I love you so much and I am overjoyed that you are going to be my wife, my best friend which you always were and my life. If I ever lost you, I would be lost and out after you straight away, I would never trade you for another woman, as for you are the one for me, no matter how much you get caked in dirt or how drenched you get from sweat you will still be the most amazing woman in the universe, and our future is going to be amazing, with our everlasting love, I know we will last forever, I promise we will and I promise never to let anyone or anything tare us apart."

Jester could see that Jane was crying because of his little speech, every sweet word she could never forget, they will always make her cry of happiness, he has touched her soft spot, and promised herself to Spar Gunther and beat him when he said anything about her being sweet to Jester or anything nasty Towards her Jester.

"Oh Jester, I love you so much that there are no words to describe how I feel, because you said it all." And to prove that what she said was true, she pulled him into a strong kiss full of love, everlasting love but Jester knew what Jane said was true, as he could see it in her eyes.

After the ball was over they thanked everyone for the most beautiful night, they promised them all that this night would be always remembered and never to be forgotten. They both walked off arm in arm, and being a proper gentle hearted male, Jester walked Jane to her room and just before he walked away he made a promise to her.

"My darling Jane, Promise me one thing, never give back my heart, because it belongs to you forever."

"I promise my sweet, loving Jester but on one condition." Jane smiled which turned into a small giggle as she seen Jester's face turn into a look of worry.

"What?" Jester said sounding worried.

"That you never give back my heart, for it belongs to you and only you." She beamed.

"I promise." Jester said with a sigh of relief then pulled her into a sweet, tender kiss.

"Goodnight" Jane smiled, she blew a kiss his way as she walked inside her tower.

'That was a day to never forget.' Jester thought to himself as he walked into his tower.

"I always knew that we were meant to be." He whispered to himself as he climbed into bed and blew out the candle.

"Goodnight, my beloved soon to be wife." He whispered to Jane, even though she couldn't here him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

That truly was a night to remember.

**A/N: Well it's finally done, might be abit romantic but oh well :P **

**Please R&R **


End file.
